Galau
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Kuroko galau karena Akashi mengilang dari jajaran HP nya.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko No Basket

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Home of Kuroko and Akashi

MAIN CHARACTER:

Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuuro.

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Kuroko itu benci dengan karakter Akashi yang suka berlebihan, contohnya seperti sikap Akashi yang suka menodongkan gunting pada semua orang yang dekat dengan nya termasuk sahabat nya sendiri.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri juga kalau sebenar nya Kuroko juga suka dengan karakter 'mudah cemburuan' kekasih nya itu. Bagi Kuroko, Akashi adalah seorang yang baik. Lelaki yang mampu melindungi nya di saat genting apapun, seorang gentleman yang selalu dapat di andalkan dan cinta nya untuk Kuroko tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Namun semua kebanggan itu tiba-tiba hilang sejak tiga hari lalu.

Kini Kuroko sedang terbaring dikasur sambil mengenggam HP birunya, berharap datangnya kabar dari Akashi yang membuat nya galau tiga hari lama nya.

 _To: Seijuuro-kun_

 _Text:_

 _Sei-kun..._

 _Sent..._

Kuroko tak mengerti kenapa pacarnya tiba-tiba berubah dingin dan tak memperdulikan nya, Akashi marah pada nya tanpa sebab pasti, dan dicuekin pacar sendiri selama tiga hari itu menyakitkan tahu.

 _To: Seijuuro-kun_

 _Text:_

 _Sei-kun kumohon balas, biarkan aku bertemu denganmu sekali saja._

 _Sent..._

Satu lagi pesan yang dikirimkan, namun balasan tak kunjung jua. Ditelpon selalu di matikan. Di datangi selalu menghindar, bahkan Kuroko pernah di curigai maling karena nekad manjat pagar rumah kediaman Akashi. Walaupun akhir yang di dapatkan nya hanya kekecewaan.

Kuroko merasa ingin menangis, menangis untuk kesekian kali nya hari ini. Bahkan ia sengaja bolos sekolah karena galau nya itu.

Selang beberapa menit HP Kuroko berkedip, satu panggilan masuk.

 _Calling from..._

 _Seijuuro-kun_

Cepat-cepat Kuroko mengangkat nya tanpa memperdulikan airmata yang bisa merusak screen nya.

"Moshi-moshi Sei-kun!" Katanya sedikit serak dan bersemangat.

Diam.

Tak ada balasan di ujung sana.

Kemudian...

"Moshi-moshi, apa ini dengan Kuroko Tetsuya?"

 _'Suara nya berbeda?'_

"I-iya saya sendiri, maaf anda siapa ya? Bukan kah ini HP milik Seijuuro?

"Benar tuan. Saya Nijimura Shuuzo, kepala pelayan di kediaman keluarga Akashi." Jawab si penelpon, Kuroko mengeryitkan dahi.

"Dimana Sei-kun?"

Pelayan itu kembali diam, menjawab lama membuat Kuroko penasaran.

"Seijuuro-sama sedang tak bisa menjawab sekarang. Apa anda bisa datang kemari tuan muda?"

Kuroko tak berpikir lagi dan menjawab mantap, "Aku akan segera datang."

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian Kuroko sampai dirumah Akashi. Rumah itu nampak ramai dengan beberapa mobil mewah terpakir di halaman nya. Sesampainya dipintu Kuroko langsung disambut oleh pelayan yang tadi menelpon nya.

"Silahkan masuk tuan, saya akan mengantar anda pada Seijuuro-sama." Kata nya.

Kuroko menurut saja, banyak orang-orang asing lalu lalang di dalam rumah ini, beruntung hawa keberadaan nya yang tipis mampu tak menarik perhatian orang-orang. Secara, Kuroko sebenar nya malu dengan penampilan nya sekarang yang Cuma mengenakan kaos biru bergambar strowberry plus celana pendek yang tak menutupi kulit betis jenjang nya yang mulus. Maklumi saja ya, namanya juga orang lagi buru-buru.

Pintu besar itu di buka lebar, kamar Akashi yang di dominasi warna merah terpampang.

"Seijuuro-sama sedang menunggu anda." Pelayan bernama Nijimura itu mempersilahkan nya masuk dan alangkah terkejut nya Kuroko saat ia melihat Akashi sedang terbaring lemah di kasur dan menatap nya sayu. Infus terpasang di sela hidung dan tangan nya, jangan lupakan wajah pucat Akashi saat menatap kedatangan Kuroko.

"Saya permisi dulu." Nijimura pamit meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kuroko langsung menghampiri Akashi.

"Sei-kun! A-ada apa sebenarnya?" Dipeluknya segera entitas merah itu dengan rindu, Akashi hanya bisa menatap sendu kekasih nya dan mencoba bicara.

"Te-tet-su-ya" Ujarnya terbata, si biru mendongak. Melihat mata merah itu menatap tangan nya sendiri. Ada sebuah surat terselip di jemari Akashi.

"Apa ini?" Kuroko mengambil surat itu dan kembali menatap. Akashi hanya membalas diam, ia ingin Kuroko membaca surat nya.

Mengerti akan hal itu Kuroko pun membuka surat tanpa amplop itu kemudian dibaca dalam hati, airmata Kuroko menetes tanpa bendungan.

"Sei-kun? Sejak kapan—" Kuroko menatap tak percaya, namun itulah yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Maafkan aku Sei-kun, aku benar-benar kekasihmu yang bodoh!" Kuroko mengusap-usap jemari Akashi dengan perasaan bersalah, menggengam erat tangan itu seakan tak ingin terlepas lagi.

"Aku takkan meninggalkan Akashi-kun kapanpun lagi, kau jangan khawatir." Satu kecupan mampir di dahi Akashi. Dan mulai saat ini Kuroko berjanji untuk selalu mendampingi, menjaga dan cinta nya hanya setia pada Akashi seorang. Kuroko berjanji.

.

.

.

.

Isi surat Akashi...

 _To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Tolong, jangan menangis dulu saat kau melihat keadaan menyedihkanku Tetsuya._

 _Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kan?_

 _Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf atas sikap buruk ku. Aku menyadari jika aku akan menyakiti hatimu setelah ini._

 _Tapi, semuanya kulakukan agar kau membenciku. Agar kau pergi dariku, dan tak memiliki calon suami cacat sepertiku._

 _Penyakit ini sudah lama menjangkitiku , Kanker di syaraf otak._

 _Tolong hentikan airmatamu itu Tetsuya, aku akan tambah sakit melihat nya._

 _Dokter bilang ingatan ku akan berkurang, akan tetapi aku yakinkan kau jika hanya dirimu saja lah yang aku cinta. Satu-satu orang yang pantas jadi kekasihku dan satu-satu nya orang yang kuinginkan._

 _Tetsuya tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentangku._

 _Terimakasih atas segalanya._

 _Aku mencintaimu Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Tertanda_

 _Akashi Seijuuro_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TAMAT_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Levy muncul lagi, dengan cerita yang sok pengen buat galau readernya.

Heehehe... tapi nggak tahu ini berhasil atau engga?

Eits, Levy gak ngambil untung apa-apa kok dari fic ini, dibaca ama reader nya aja juga udah sangat berterimakasih saya nya.

So , silakan yang mau fava,foll, or rev story nya.

Matta nee~


	2. Sequel

Kuroko No Basket

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Home of Akashi

MAIN CHARACTER:

Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuuro.

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Satu tahun sudah terlewati. Penyakit yang diderita Akashi masih belum sembuh juga. Semua perawatan yang ia jalani hanya mampu menekan penyebaran penyakit nya. Namun paling tidak dia sudah bisa bicara, meski lumpuh masih menggerogoti sendi nya.

Kuroko masih betah menemani kekasih nya. Setiap hari ia datang untuk merawat Akashi. Setiap hari itu juga Kuroko menginggatkan Akashi bahwa ia adalah kekasih nya.

Semua berjalan selalu sama setiap hari nya. Mereka akan bercanda, saling memberi perhatian dan desahan cinta diatas ranjang. Meski Akashi tak segagah dulu menunganggi nya, Kuroko tetap terima.

Namun, ada saja waktu yang menjadi masalah untuk mereka. Saat itu Kuroko tidak datang selama tiga hari lama nya. Dan saat ia kembali, Akashi tidak mengenal nya.

"Siapa anda?" Tanya Akashi. Kuroko tertegun mendengar nya.

"Seijuuro-kun sudah mulai lupa ya, aku ini kekasihmu." Jawab Kuroko tenang, ia tahu jika saat seperti ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Kekasih? Benarkah? Kau mau membohongi ku ya?" Akashi malah mencurigai nya, "Atau kau ini pencuri ya?" Penuturan Akashi mulai kacau, seperti nya ia benar-benar tak ingat pada Kuroko.

Entitas biru disana mendesah lelah.

"Aku ini benar-benar kekasihmu, Sei-kun. Sudah jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Balas Kuroko. Ia merapikan helai rambut Akashi kemudian membawa kursi roda itu balkon.

Akashi memandang lurus pada pemandangan di depan nya, "Jika benar, kenapa kau mau jadi kekasih ku? Kau tahu kan aku ini cacat dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan mati." Akashi melepas kata menyesak itu begitu saja. Kuroko mencengkram erat pegangan kursi roda.

"Sei-kun jangan bilang begitu. Aku yakin Sei-kun akan sembuh suatu hari nanti. Aku mencintai Sei-kun apa ada nya dirimu. Jadi—jadi Sei-kun jangan khawatir kan apapun tentang itu." Kuroko mengatakan nya dengan dada yang sesak, ia sangat tidak ingin jika Akashi sampai meninggalkan nya. Tanpa sadar air mata itu jatuh menitik pada wajah Akashi.

"Mengapa kau menangis Tetsuya?" Sahut Akashi. Masih datar namun begitu bermakna bagi Kuroko.

"Se-seijuuro-kun?!"

"Jangan menangis Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi lagi. Kuroko tak menahan senyum bahagia nya.

"K-kau ingat aku Sei-kun?" Ujar Kuroko tak percaya.

"Aku tak mungkin melupakan sosok penting seperti diri mu Tetsuya. Aku selalu menginggatmu tiga hari ini walau hanya sebatas foto." Jawab Akashi. Ingin sekali ia menggerakan tangan nya untuk mengenggam tangan kekasih nya. Namun apa ada perintah otak nya tak merespon keinginan nya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Sei-kun. Adik ku sakit dan aku tak bisa meninggalkan nya begitu saja. Ibu ku juga sibuk bekerja." Kuroko menjelaskan kepergian nya selama tiga hari itu.

Akashi tak merespon apapun.

.

.

Mentari di pagi itu semakin naik, angin bertiup kencang dari utara. Membuat helai-helai rambut Akashi dan Kuroko jadi berantakan. "Tetsuya, aku akan berangkat ke Amerika besok. " Sahut Akashi.

Kuroko memeluk sayang kekasihnya, "Iya aku sudah tahu itu dari pelayan mu Sei-kun. Tapi kenapa begitu lama? " Tanya nya.

"Satu tahun itu tidak lama Tetsuya."

"Tapi aku akan merindukan mu setiap hari Sei-kun. Ini pasti akan lama."

Akashi tersenyum, "Kalau begitu berjanjilah. Jika aku berhasil sembuh, hari saat aku menemui mu akan jadi hari kau menjadi pengantinku. Apa kau bersedia, Tetsuya?"

Deg!

Kuroko membelalakan mata. Akashi baru saja melamar nya. Dengan senang hati Kuroko menerima nya. "Janji ini akan kuterima sehidup semati padamu Sei-kun." Balas nya kemudian.

.

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian...

Kuroko berdiri menawan di depan altar pernikahan. Baju nya sebagai ' _pride_ ' membuat diri nya terlihat anggun. Janji suci di ikat bersama, ciuman hangat saling di berikan. Para saksi menangis terharu di tempat. Beberapa wartawan ikut serius merekam moment dimana suatu keanehan unik terjadi sepanjang masa.

"Aku sudah berjanji kan Sei-kun. Aku akan menjadi istrimu apa ada nya dirimu." Kuroko mengusap helai rambut merah itu. Wajah putih pucat Akashi yang di make-up membuat nya terlihat tetap tampan. Peti merah yang di tempati nya dan sebuket mawar merah di pelukan nya. Kuroko tersenyum dengan airmata yang mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata nya.

"Walaupun aku harus menikahi mu dalam keadaan sudah tak bernyawa seperti ini. Aku akan tetap setia pada janji ku Sei-kun. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu."Kecupan terakhir di berikan, cukup lama seakaan Kuroko tak ingin pernah melepaskan nya.

Para penonton tak elak menangis dan ada juga yang takut. Fenomena langkah ini masuk dalam segala jenis channel TV, dimana seorang pria manis yang menikahi pria lain nya yang sudah mati atau bisa kita sebut 'Mayat'.

Akashi Seijuuro, putra satu-satu nya dari pemilik usaha besar Akashi C.O meninggal dunia saat melakukan operasi terakhir nya. Beban dari sinar ultraviolet pada kepala nya malah memberi efek negatif hingga Akashi mengalami pendarahan hebat dan berhenti nya detak jantung.

Bagaimana pun juga Kuroko tetap menerima, meski hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya berjumpa kekasih nya. Tangis nya tak berhenti, ucapan sayang terus di lontarkan hingga peti mati itu di tutup mengakhiri segala cerita tentang Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuuro.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

Sedih? Ah jangan dong Xd

Saya sengaja bikin Angst, karena nggak pernah bikin fic sampai level ini.

Awalnya tadi mau happy ending, eh tapi tiba-tiba kepikiran untuk mengoyak hati para reader nya xD

Maaf ya maaf yaa kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi Xd #Pasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Thanks buat yang udah review, maaf yang enggak di balas.

REVIEW?


End file.
